Grind Me
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Grind Me Into Oblivion or Grind Me, as it has been affectionately reduced to, has become the unofficial coffee shop of Starfleet Academy. Jim falls hard for First Officer Spock who has become a regular at the shop but feels intellectually inadequate to the Vulcan. He knows he's not a genius and that some people think he's slow but he's not just a dumb hick. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Grind Me Into Oblivion or Grind Me, as it has been affectionately reduced to, has become the unofficial coffee shop of Starfleet Academy.

Jim falls hard for First Officer Spock who has become a regular at the shop but feels intellectually inadequate to the Vulcan. He knows he's not a genius and that some people think he's slow but he's not just a dumb hick.

Grind Me had become, unofficially, a part of Starfleet and so it was only natural that it would help save the world.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I'm back with another Star Trek fic! I have been in such a writing slump lately (both personal and fan fic) so it's good to be back! I've been reading a lot of fan fic to help me get back into the groove and through all my readings I really wanted to see some slow!Jim (Jim not being a genius or as smart as everyone else on the Enterprise)

FAIR WARNING: Kirk may seem a little out of character (ooc) here but please bare with me.

I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Grind Me Into Oblivion_ or _Grind Me_ as it has been affectionately reduced to, has become the unofficial coffee shop of Starfleet Academy. It was one of the few coffee shops that used an actual coffee grind rather then the cheaper solution of a replicator.

The coffee shop itself was large and spacious. The tables at the back with the comfy chairs and couches was usually claimed by studying cadets who needed to spread out and was large enough to accommodate study groups and blocked out the chatter of the other coffee patrons. Nobody seemed to mind this since the coffee shop was in the prime location of looking out over the water and the shop front had the perfect view of this and as well of the neatly kept greens of the academy.

Being so close to the Academy and with such a spectacular view it was no wonder that it became the unofficial coffee shop of Starfleet. A few cadets had even managed to secure part time jobs for those who could not afford the tuition on their parents' money.

It wasn't just the cadets that used the coffee shops, many seen sprinting off as their professors came in for their fix, pointedly looking at their watches and striding out without a word.

It wasn't just good coffee that they served but their variety of food from all over the galaxy. Since Starfleet had many different species working for them, _Grind Me_ had accommodated to the needs of their clients or be forced into an early retirement.

 _Grind Me_ had become, unofficially, a part of Starfleet and so it was only natural that it would help save the world.

* * *

"Let me guess, your going to have the T'mirak rice," Uhura said as she looked over the top of her menu.

"You are teasing me," Spock said as he took in the curl of her lips.

"Very good, Spock," her smiled unfurled revealing her straight white teeth. "You get this every time we are here. Don't you think it is time you tried something else? Something that is not Vulcan food but still vegetarian?"

"I find that I am pleased with how accurate the T'mirak rice is. It reminds me of the many meals I had on Vulcan," Spock said. "However, you make a valid point in trying something different."

"I feel as if I should be recording this moment," Uhura said.

"I do not understand why you would need to create a holovid of this moment," Spock frowned.

Uhura laughed softly.

"Hey guys, welcome to _Grind Me_. What can I get you?"

"Hello, Jim," Uhura smiled politely.

Their regular waiter and one of the full time staff members blinked and then grinned. "Uhura! Sorry. All your uniforms make you look alike."

"That's okay," Uhura chuckled. "I'll have the chicken sandwich and a cappuccino."

Jim brought up his PAAD and slowly tapped in the order before turning to Spock. "Hey Spock. Do you want the T'marik rice?"

"Negative," Spock said, ignoring Uhura's snort. "I will have the vegetarian special and an Orion tea."

Jim blinked and looked at the special board. He squinted and very slowly tapped it into his PAAD and licked his lips. "Wait- what did you want to drink again?"

"Orion tea," Spock repeated patiently.

Jim frowned at his PAAD, his finger flicking at the screen. "I don't…" he trailed off.

"May I?" Spock asked, holding out his hand for the PAAD.

Jim shifted closer and held the screen out for Spock. It was not the first time that Jim hadn't been able to locate a specific item on the PAAD menu and had allowed Spock to help him out.

Spock selected the drink menu and located the tea before punching it in with the rest of his order.

"Thanks," Jim smiled and tucked the PAAD under his arm. "Won't be long guys." And with an affectionate pat to Spock's shoulder Jim made his way back to the counter.

Uhura watched as Spock's eyes trailed Jim back to the counter. The first time she and Spock had visited _Grind Me_ both had been taken aback by Jim, not quite sure of what to make of him. Throughout the course of their stay Jim had managed to bring them someone else's meal, dropped Uhura's drink (missing her lap by an inch but getting her boots instead) and then had brought them _their_ meal that was now cold.

Both had become annoyed but ate their meal all the same. Uhura had spent their meal watching Jim run around the coffee shop with narrowed eyes. She noticed that he made a couple of mistakes with other tables and was surprised that the other patrons merely laughed it off and ate what they were given. She frowned, wondering if Jim simply charmed them with his easy smile and startling blue eyes.

When they went to pay Spock pointed out that Jim had over charged them.

"What?" Jim blinked, looking down at the receipt and then back to Spock.

"You have charged us additionally for the first meal you delivered which was not ours," Spock explained. "Therefore with the deduction of the first meal the price is twenty three credits lower."

"You did that in your head?" Jim blinked.

The initial anger that Uhura had felt during their meal faded when she saw the genuine awe on Jim's face and she winced with guilt. Jim had genuinely made a mistake.

"It is simple mathematics," Spock said.

With additional help from the owner, Spock paid the correct amount and as they left Uhura thought that it would be the last time they would ever eat at _Grind Me_. Several months later and it had, to her surprise, become their preferred eating spot. Like everyone else, Jim grew on them and they didn't mind the small mistakes he made every known and then.

Uhura suddenly straightened, smiling wider. "Leonard."

Spock followed her gaze and watched at Doctor Leonard McCoy weaved through the tables towards them. He arched a brow at her and she scowled at him briefly before smiling once again.

"Uhura, Spock," McCoy greeted them when he arrived.

"Would you like to join us?" Uhura asked. "We could pull up another chair?"

McCoy shook his head. "Thanks, but I have a shift at the clinic in an hour. Just came to grab some coffee and check in on Jim."

Shattering glass made the coffee shop silent and at McCoy's sigh Uhura looked over her shoulder and bit her lip.

"Sorry, sorry," Jim was frantically apologizing, already crouching down and started picking up the broken glass with his bare hands.

"You dumb hick," the patron spat as he glared at Jim. "You spilt tea all over me. Hey, look me in the eye."

Uhura gasped and stood when the patron shoved Jim with his boot, causing Jim to fall over. Before she could move Spock and McCoy were already halfway to Jim.

"Hey! He said he was sorry," McCoy growled. "So why don't you be a gentleman, accept his apology and move on."

"How about this dumbass learn how not to screw up every damn day," the patron snapped.

"How about you learn some god damn manners," McCoy growled, shoving the man back with two hands.

The patron made to move on McCoy but Spock intercepted. "I suggest you leave immediately before we are required to forcibly remove you." His expression was terrifying and the patron swallowed before frantically looking to the owner who was watching the scene unfold.

"Are you going to do something?"

"You heard First Officer Spock. Get out."

The patron glared at the owner before turning it on Spock and McCoy. Coming to the conclusion he would not walk away unscathed he growled and stormed away, making a point to slam the door on his way out.

"Damn it, Jim. You alright?" McCoy asked, bending down as Jim cradled his hand to his chest.

Spock felt something stir in his abdomen as he saw the Jim's red blood seeping from a cut and swallowed thickly as he tried to push it down.

"S'okay, Bones," Jim said, batting the Doctor's hands away as he tried to get a closer look.

"You got glass in your hand, Jimmy. Let me get it out," Bones growled.

Jim huffed but offered his hand, wincing as Bones expertly picked the glass from his hand. From seemingly nowhere he produced a plaster and wound it over Jim's wound.

"There. Keep it clean and I'll run a dermo regenerator over it after my shift," Bones said. "And next time use a damn broom to sweep up glass, not your hand."

"Right," Jim said sheepishly. "Oh, sorry about your tea, Spock."

"Do not apologize where no offence is taken," Spock said.

Jim nodded but he looked confused so Spock wasn't sure if Jim understood what he meant.

"I'll get you another one," Jim promised and spun around to do just that.

"I got this mess," one of the other staff members, Gaila, chuckled as Bones sent Jim retreating form an exaggerated sigh. "You're coffee won't be long."

Spock and Bones made their way back to Uhura who had watched the whole scene with a dark expression. "Jackass," she said when they reached her.

"Although I do not understand the exact meaning of your statement I find myself inclined to agree with you," Spock said.

Everyone who was a regular at _Grind Me_ knew that Jim came with quirks. You may not always get what you ordered but he delivered it with a charming smile and worked hard at his job.

Bones was the only one who knew Jim outside the coffee shop and had let slip one day that Jim had a hard time growing up and that _Grind Me_ was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Sorry about the delay," Jim said. This time he was carrying a tray. He gave Bones his coffee in a take cup, placed Uhura's cappuccino in front of her and placed a tall glass down in front of Spock. "I'll just get your food." And hurried away.

"This is not Orion tea," Spock blinked as he sniffed the cup.

"I think its iced tea," Uhura said as she examined the drink. "I think you'll like it."

Spock took an experimental sip and swallowed. "It is adequate."

"You'll damn well like what Jimmy give you," Bones scowled but there was no threat in his voice.

At the very beginning Bones had threatened Spock and Uhura that if they didn't like what Jim gave them then they could shut up and leave. Both had found the Doctors loyalty to Jim admirable and never once did they send back a dish.

Jim came back with their food, giving Spock the chicken sandwich and Uhura the vegetarian special. "Enjoy guys."

"Jim, I'll see you later tonight," Bones said. "Try not to drop anything else."

"I make no promises," Jim grinned.

Bones ruffled Jim's hair, ignoring his squawks of protest. "Infant. Bye Spock, Uhura." And the doctor left.

Jim was called away by another customer and when he was not looking Spock and Uhura traded meals. Uhura picked up the conversation, enquiring about Spock's latest experiment. While he spoke eloquently and without a falter Uhura noticed that his sharp eyes were tracking Jim's movements around the café. Normally she would have been annoyed if she was eating someone and they weren't fully focused on the meal they were sharing but she knew Spock had developed feelings for Jim, even if he wasn't able to express it. She wanted to tease him but knew it would be illogical for he would call her out on her own crush on the Doctor.

When they finished lunch they made their way to the front to pay.

"Okay," Jim drawled out. "Are you paying together?"

"Separately," Uhura said.

"Ah," Jim said and then promptly bit his lip. "Okay, sure. No problem. I've got this. You had the," he glanced up at Uhura.

"The chicken sandwich and the coffee," she supplied warmly.

"Right, so that's four credits," Jim said.

Uhura knew that wasn't correct but she handed over the four credits and put the rest she owed in the tip jar which was nearly overflowing as other customers had done the same. Every regular did this and the owner had been overwhelmed the their loyal customers.

"Spock that leaves the tea and the special which is twelve credits," Jim grinned.

He was correct this time and Spock handed over his credits, his face much less severe now that he had calmed slightly from the incident. He even left a small tip which made Jim's cheek blossom a cherry red.

"Are you coming by tomorrow?" Jim asked hopefully.

Spock opened his mouth to no doubt tell Jim that he wasn't planning on it but Uhura quickly intercepted.

"Yes, you'll see him tomorrow," she smiled. "Spock here has agreed to bring me a juice tomorrow morning."

"Cool," Jim smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Spock."

"It appears so," Spock inclined his head. He brought his hand up in a perfect Vulcan salute before leaving with Uhura.

"You are what humans refer to as 'meddling'," Spock chided as they headed back to the Academy.

"Yes, I am," Uhura agreed.

"Why?" Spock demanded.

Uhura sighed. "Because I can see how much you are interested in him, even if you won't admit it."

Spock was silent but his impressive glare told Uhura that she was right on the money.

"Don't dismiss the idea Spock," Uhura said gently.

"I take that you are heeding your own advice with your intentions towards the doctor," Spock said.

Uhura felt her cheeks heat up and swore that Spock looked smug though it was hard to tell with a Vulcan.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think and I hope everyone enjoyed and there will be more to come!**

 **Happy reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much everyone for taking such an interest in this story! A huge thank you to those who reviewed and for those who left a kudos! You are all wonderful readers and I am so thrilled that you are enjoying this concept!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Spock stepped into _Grind Me_ and automatically he searched for Jim. He spotted the human behind the coffee machine, face set with concentration as he made a coffee. Uhura's words from yesterday came to Spock's mind as he joined the line to order.

Human's – he was finding – were quite perceptive when it came to reading emotions. Spock had been on Earth for eleven months, sixty two days and eighteen hours and he still struggled reading the human emotions that they projected. He was, however, surprised that Uhura had picked up on his interest in Jim when he could hardly admit it to himself.

He found Jim fascinating. As apart of a telepathic species Spock found it difficult to be surrounded by cadets all day, most of them projecting high levels of stress and anxiousness along with all the other complicated emotions they projected unconsciously.

Jim projected a calm that reminded Spock of his mother. It was a small comfort he found himself indulging in even though it was illogical. He was a most peculiar human and Spock was curious to know more about him. He felt drawn to Jim in a way he had not felt with any other human or any Vulcan.

"Spock!" Jim greeted brightly when he approached the counter.

Spock watched as Jim promptly knocked the coffee cup in front of him, coffee spilling into the saucer. Jim winced, cheeks blossoming in a fascinating colour as he quickly scrambled for a cloth. Jim's movements that always seemed to be one step a head of his thought process intrigued Spock.

"Good morning, Jim," Spock said. "I trust you are well."

"Umm yes. Yes!" Jim winced as his voice carried and took a deep breath to settle himself. "Good morning Spock. What can I get for you?"

"I am here to collect Nyota's juice this morning as dictated yesterday," Spock said. "She would like the berry mango juice."

Jim nodded and entered it into the system. "No problem. That's um-" he faltered, searching through the lists.

Spock recognized the frustration mounting on Jim's face and did not understand why. Jim, despite his clumsiness, engaged his customers in a way that Spock could never replicate or begin to truly understand. Jim had made them loyal in the way that Spock saw with Captain Pike and their crew.

"I believe the price to be four credits," Spock offered helpfully.

"Right," Jim nodded, his face falling every so slightly. "Four credits."

Spock handed over them correct amount and followed Jim down the bar to where the juice station was.

Jim started adding the ingredients to the blender, constantly checking his cheat sheet he had plastered on the wall to help him remember how to make it.

With his hands clasped his hands behind his back, Spock watched Jim work. Jim was an aesthetically pleasing human and Spock had never seen such blue eyes before.

"Jim?" Spock asked.

"Yeah?" he looked up, dropping the last berry into the blender.

Uhura's words from yesterday came to the front of his mind again and so he shifted his weight and squared his shoulders. "I would like to inquire whether you are available tonight to accompany me to dinner?"

Jim fingers hit the button and the blender whirled into life. Spock was startled as liquid started spraying into Jim's face. The lid had not been placed on. Jim scrambled to turn it off and the blender died slowly. Jim squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the juice drip down his face and down the front of him.

"Are you in pain?" Spock asked as Jim hung his head.

"No," Jim said, carefully wiping his eyes and blinking them slowly.

Spock heard chuckles around them and as he turned he glared at those who thought it appropriate to laugh. He was satisfied when they immediately stopped and they returned into their meals. He turned back to Jim and reached over the counter to pick up a tea towel.

"Here," Spock offered.

Taking the offered towel Jim wiped himself down as much as he could and cleared his throat.

"Still want to take me on a date?" he asked.

Spock frowned as Jim's voice had lowered in pitch and had lost his usual inflections. "Yes," he answered promptly. "Is 1930 an acceptable time for you?"

"Ummm, maybe?" Jim frowned. "I don't really know what time that is."

"7:30pm," Spock corrected.

Jim brightened. "Yeah, that's fine. Where do I meet you?"

"Are you familiar with the establishment _San Fran_?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded.

"If you find that an acceptable place to dine then I shall meet you there," Spock said. "If not I have several other establishments we could dine in instead."

" _San Fran_ sounds good," Jim said and smiled stupidly at Spock.

Spock nodded and stared for a minuet before raising an eyebrow.

"Jim?" Spock prompted.

"Yeah?"

"Nyota's juice."

"Oh shit. Sorry," Jim said and scrambled to make another, this time firmly putting the lid on. With red cheeks he handed over the juice. "See you tonight?"

Spock inclined his head. "Have a productive day, Jim." He stared for another 3.2 seconds, taking the time to memorize Jim's smile and left, counting down the hours until he saw Jim again.

* * *

"Whoa, kid, slow down," Bones said, catching the tray of dirty dishes before they went crashing to the floor with Jim right behind them. "What's got you acting like a skittish foal in a thunderstorm?"

"Where do you come up with those?" Jim asked.

"Shut up," Bones growled. When Jim was steady he handed back the tray and watched him warily as he headed behind the counter to dump it in the sink.

"I'm going on my break," Jim called and came back around, ushering Bones over to a free table.

"I have a date with Spock," Jim blurted out.

"You finally asked the hobgoblin out," Bones said gruffly.

"Actually, he asked me out," Jim blushed and was very much aware of the stupid smile that was spreading across his face.

"Well, I'm not sure what you see in the green blooded hobgoblin," Bones said and scowled at Jim's glare. "But congrats. Where's he takin ya?"

" _San Fran_ ," Jim said. "That's a good first date place, right?"

Bones nodded. "Classy. So, what's the problem?"

"Who says there's a problem?" Jim scoffed.

"You nearly brained yourself with those dirty dishes a minuet ago," Bones pointed out with a smirk. "And you called me sounding like a little girl to come meet you for your break."

"I did not sound like a little girl," Jim huffed.

"Bones!" Bones mimicked in a high pitch voice. "You _have_ to come meet me for my break."

Jim scowled. "You're mean."

Bones smirk grew more pronounced. "Spill it kid."

"I have a date with Spock," Jim repeated sounding queasy even to his own ears.

"Wasn't that the goal with all your blushing like a school girl?" Bones grunted.

"Bones, he's a Vulcan. He's smart. I drop plates every time I get distracted by his eyebrows or his ears," Jim sighed.

Bone's face darkened like an in coming storm. "What have a I told you about putting yourself down and comparing yourself to others," he growled.

"I'm not," Jim said. " _I'm not_."

"Then what the issue?"

"What if I can't hold a conversation?" Jim said quietly. "You know I get…flustered when I have to think. He uses big words, Bones. He's going to know I can't keep up."

"You're not an idiot, kid," Bones growled. "And if that green blooded hobgoblin insinuates that you 'aint got the smarts I'll knock into next Sunday."

"I don't get dinner dates, Bones," Jim said. "I get taken home as the bar closes. Spock's going to realize he made a mistake."

"Kid, you and Spock have been doing something that sort of resembles flirting for months," Bones said. "Not that you would know it with a Vulcan. He asked you out, Jim. Not the other way round. Stop selling yourself short. He likes you kid. Your tea aint that good."

Jim squawked. "My tea is great!"

Bones smirked and then grew serious once more. "Spock wouldn't purposefully string you along, kid. Vulcan's don't do that kind of shit. For him to ask you out – he's interested in you kid. God knows why."

Jim grinned, feeling better and knew that Bones was teasing him with that last comment. "So what am I going to wear?"

Bones rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table. "I aint no three year old with a Barbie. Dress yourself."

"But Booonnnesss," Jim whined playfully.

"Shut up, infant," Bones growled over his shoulder and left _Grind Me_ with Jim laughing at his back.

Jim felt marginally better after speaking with Bones but there was still an underlying lingering doubt. He really didn't want Spock to think that he was an idiot. He enjoyed Spock's company. He liked Spock's dry humor and the way that he talked. He was also incredibly hot and Jim really wanted to nibble on his ears.

"Jim, breaks over," the owner called.

Jim jumped to his feet, shaking his head and trying _not_ to think about nibbling on Spock's ears.

* * *

Spock waited patiently outside the restaurant for Jim to arrive. He surveyed those who walked past him, some sparing him a curious glance while others paid him no attention. 1.5 minutes since he arrived he saw Jim jogging towards him and he straightened his posture further.

"Good evening, Jim," Spock greeted when Jim reached him.

"Spock. I'm not late am I?" Jim asked, checking the chunky watch that surrounded his watch.

"Do not concern yourself. You are on time," Spock assured him.

"Great. Ready to go in?" Jim asked, nodding his head at the restaurant.

"Yes," Spock said.

The entered and were greeting by an Android who led them to a table for two. She left them with a menu and poured them each a glass of water before retreating.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Jim asked.

"It was satisfactory," Spock answered. "I had three classes to teach and I am currently working on an experiment."

Jim's jaw had dropped through his explanation and his blue eyes seemed to shimmer with something that Spock couldn't name.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Jim said.

Spock frowned. "I do not understand what this evening cooler temperature has to do with the experiment. However, the temperature does affect the experiment."

"Oh," Jim frowned and Spock understood that he had misconstrued what Jim had said and mentally scolded himself.

The waiter returned and they each ordered a meal before they were left alone again.

"I would like to enquire as to how the rest of your day proceeded," Spock said.

"Yeah, it went pretty quick. I was excited for tonight," Jim said. The appealing flush appeared on his skin again and Spock catalogued it for later review.

"I am…pleased to hear this," Spock said. "I too found my concentration had dropped 0.36% in anticipation for this evening."

"Is that bad?" Jim asked, a small pinch creasing in between his brow.

Not liking that he had put this expression on Jim's face Spock said, "I found that I did not mind."

The crease disappeared and Spock was pleased.

"So what is your experiment on?" Jim asked.

"I am cataloguing the exposure of a new plant species to earth's atmosphere from samples collected from the Enterprises last mission," Spock explained. "Introduction to new species can benefit or abolish native species if introduced without proper research."

"Abolish…," Jim repeated slowly and the crease returned.

Spock noticed throughout the months of having known Jim that this crease appeared when he used certain vocabulary. He realized that Jim did not often understand the meanings of some words and he mentally scolded himself for talking in such a way that made Jim feel uncomfortable.

"My apologies," Spock said. "It could destroy native plant life."

"Yeah, _yeah_!" Jim started nodding very quickly. "That's really bad. _Really_ bad." Jim suddenly turned very serious, much to Spock's surprise. "Be very careful, Spock. Please."

"I am always careful and follow protocol when dealing with research and active specimens," Spock said.

"Here you are gentlemen," the waiter returned and placed their meals down in front of them. "Enjoy."

The conversation became less stilted as they spoke, Spock limiting his vocabulary for Jim and found that he did not care in the slightest. Spock often found conversing with people tiresome but with Jim it was entertaining and the passion and enjoyment his demonstrated was something that Spock found himself drifting towards and never wanting to end.

"Jim? Are you currently experiencing an unpleasant sensation?" Spock asked halfway through their meal.

"Yeah, may face feel weird. How did you know?" Jim frowned.

"Your face has been turning purple a steady rate of 1.4 seconds and you are currently breaking out into what I believe is hives," Spock explained.

Jim scrambled for a spoon that was placed on the table and stared at his reflection. "Fuck! I'm having an allergic reaction."

"I did not know you had allergies," Spock said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much allergic to everything," Jim managed to choke out, hand busy rummaging through the pockets of the leather jacket he wore and Spock suddenly found a hypo being shoved into his hand.

At their brief touch he felt Jim's emotions – _panicpainfuckedupembarrassment_

Spock pushed them aside and stood, crossing to Jim's side and gently administrating the Hypo in Jim's neck. He felt Jim sag into his chair, his breathing becoming steadier and he watched the relief as Jim's colour began to return to his natural state, if not looking paler than usual. He frowned as Jim's head hung low to his chest and his hands were squeezed into fists resting on his thigh.

"Sorry," Jim mumbled though Spock's superior hearing caught it.

"Do not apologize where no offense has been taken," Spock said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Jim said quietly.

Spock nodded and gestured to the waiter who had noticed what was happening and hovering uselessly waiting for an opportunity to intervene.

"Please bring us our bill," Spock said.

The wait darted away and Spock returned his attention to Jim who now sat dejectedly in his chair.

"I guess the night is over, huh?"

"The dining portion of the evening has deceased," Spock said. "However, I wish to return you safely to your home. You need rest."

The waiter returned and Spock handed over the appropriate credits before escorting Jim out. He wished to hold Jim's arm but he was not big on personal displays of affection and so he merely stood closer than usual.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," Jim mumbled sadly.

"You did not 'ruin' our date," Spock said. "It is an unfortunate incident that has led to an early end of the night, but I can in no way reflect on tonight's company in a negative manner."

Jim was silent as they walked before he spoke quietly. "I'm not sure I get what you just said."

Spock nodded. "I am very pleased you agreed to come on a 'date' with me. I have enjoyed your company very much and would like to engage…I would like to spend more time with you in a romantic setting again."

"You would?" Jim asked, finally lifting his gaze to look Spock in the eyes.

"Very much so," Spock said. He hesitated for a moment before brushing his fingers lightly against Jim's, feeling a pleasant tingle where they did.

Jim grinned and linked their fingers together so they were holding hands.

Spock could not contain his gasp, a jolt of pleasure running down his hands as their fingers tangled together. Immediately there was something comforting nudging at the back of his mind and he was startled to find that it was Jim.

"Is this…is this not okay?" Jim was suddenly unsure.

"Vulcan hands are sensitive as we are touch telepaths," Spock explained. "On Vulcan, this would be a very amorous gesture. Vulcan's kiss with their hands."

Jim's eyes widened and he released Spock's hand, making the Vulcan twitch with the effort not to take Jim's hands back, to feel that sensation once again.

"Sorry! I had no idea. I didn't mean to. Sorry," he stumbled over his words.

"Do not apologize," Spock said. "I enjoyed your touch." Heat spread across his cheeks and he (illogically) wished that Jim could not see the green flush on his cheeks.

Jim grinned but kept his hands to himself.

It took them 10.7 minutes to reach Jim's accommodation and Spock calculated that his quarters were 15.2 minuets from _Grind Me_ and the Academy. Spock walked Jim to his door, finding that he was displeased for their night to end.

"Since I didn't ruin our date, does that mean I get to see you again?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative."

"I'd like that," Jim smiled. "I did have a good time, tonight. You know, before my allergic reaction to whatever it was."

"I am pleased to hear this," Spock said. "I admit that I was…hesitant that you would not find this evening enjoyable. Human actions such as 'dates' are foreign to me and I only wished to please you."

Jim ducked his head but Spock saw no sadness in the gesture.

Looking up again, Jim took a step forward, placing himself in the Vulcan's personal space. Very slowly he leaned in close and finally touched his lips to Spock's. The kiss was gentle, soft, slowly coaxing Spock into participating, which he did.

Spock was reluctant for the kiss to end but he could feel Jim's tiredness and so he slowly broke the kiss.

"You must rest now. I shall see you tomorrow, Ashayam," Spock said gently.

Jim nodded, smiling tiredly. "Night Spock."

Spock waited until Jim was safely inside before turning around and making his way toward the Academy where his own quarters were, mentally replaying the feel of Jim on his lips.

* * *

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you are following along and that you are still enjoying this!**

 **It isn't going to be an overly long story just so you know!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"You're late," Christopher Pike glanced up as his office door slid open.

"My bad," Jim said easily, crossing the room and placing the take away cup on Chris's desk. He flopped onto one of the chairs and smirked at Pike from across the desk.

Pike shook his head and took his coffee. Today he had received a flat white that was still hot so at least Jim hadn't been distracted on his way over. Last time he had been brought a pomegranate milkshake that wasn't as disgusting as it sounded but not something Pike would drink again.

"Heard you had a date with my first officer last night," Pike said and smirked into the rim of the coffee cup as Jim's smile fell from his face.

"How did you know that?" Jim frowned.

"I get suspicious when my usually reliable first officer dismisses me for a game of chess because he has prior engagements," Pike said. "I put two and two together."

"You guessed that Spock had a date with me?" Jim scoffed. An old toy that sat on Pike's desk caught Jim's attention and he recognized it as a rubix cube. The colours were all a mess and so he plucked it off the table and started fiddling with it. "You've been stalking your first officer."

"No, you," Pike retorted without missing a beat. "Nice allergic reaction last night."

Jim's jaw dropped. "You are stalking me!"

Pike rolled his eyes. "Deflate you're ego, son. I was having dinner with my wife last night at _San Fran_."

Jim slouched in his chair with embarrassment. "Crap."

Pike hid his smirk in his coffee cup again and decided to spare Jim his embarrassment. He took another sip and put his cup down, swallowing before speaking again.

"How's work going? Still enjoying it?" he asked. His eye darted down to the Rubrix cube and then straight back to Jim who didn't seem to notice.

Perking up, Jim nodded. "Yeah. It's great. I love meeting new people every day."

"You've certainly got the gift of the gab," Pike said dryly but with a smile. "So you like working there?"

"Yeah," Jim grinned.

"Then shouldn't you get back before you get fired?" Pike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shit," Jim jumped up, tossing the rubix cube back on the desk and he moved swiftly to the door. "See ya next time!" Jim called out over his shoulder and he was out the door.

Pike chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up the rubix cube and turned it slowly over in his hand.

"Shit, Jim," Pike sighed and placed the now completed rubix cube desk. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"How was your date last night, Jimmy?" Gaila purred in Jim's ear.

Not yelping in a completely un-manly way Jim jumped away and glared at the Orion woman who only smirked in return.

"How do _you_ know about my date?" Jim huffed, going back to the sandwich he was making up for his latest order.

"Uhura told me because Spock asked her for some dinner date ideas," Gaila said. "He should have come to me. I'm _great_ at dates." She smirked, sliding into Jim's personal space. "So tell me, Jimmy? What's is like doing it with a Vulcan?"

"Gaila, that's private," Jim warned.

Her lips fell into a pout. "You've never been shy before, Jimmy." her pout disappeared as her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh!"

"No, no _oh's_ ," Jim said.

"Jimmy," Gaila whispered excitedly. "Did you just have your first real date?" She clutched his arm tightly, making him dislodge the pumpkin he had been laying on the roll. "You _did_! Tell me everything."

Jim stopped trying to dislodge her and placed the pumpkin back on the bread. He finished it off with a side salad and picked up the plate, ignoring Gaila.

"Jimmy," Gaila was pouting again. "You can tell me. Come on."

Still ignoring her presence he took out the salad, delivered it to the right table and cleared up some empty tables as he did so. When he was forced to return behind the counter, Gaila was still waiting for him.

"Hey," she said gently, the teasing expression gone and replaced with sincerity. "You know that I more than just sex, Jim. I really do want to hear about how your first date went."

Jim huffed a breath through his lips. "You're worse then Bones."

She smacked his shoulder. "You told Bones before me?"

"He's my best friend," Jim said. "Plus, he had to give me another allergy hypo this morning."

"You had another allergic reaction?" Gaila frowned. Her eyes widened and she bit her green lip. "It happened during dinner, didn't it?"

Jim nodded, unable to voice it out aloud.

"Spock wouldn't have judged you," Gaila said. "It isn't logical to mock something that your body has no control over."

"He didn't mock me," Jim said. "He was great, actually. He walked me home."

Gaila squealed quietly, jumping on the balls of her feet. "That's so romantic! I didn't know Spock had it in him. He's starting to make professor look sexy."

Jim laughed and shook his head.

"Did you kiss?" Gaila asked.

From what he knew about Vulcan's he knew that they were a private species and he wasn't sure if Spock would want Jim spreading around that they kissed. Before Spock Jim had never been taken out on a date. He was the one-night stand man that was kicked out of bed in the morning without so much as breakfast.

Jim hadn't minded so much, he had good friends for a steady, healthy relationship but since he had met Spock he desperately didn't want to screw up what could be potentially the best thing that ever happened to him. He really liked Spock. He didn't make him _feel_ stupid.

At first Spock's large vocabulary had made Jim uneasy and he needed Uhura to translate most of what Spock said in to words that Jim understood but then Spock had adjusted and used words that Jim could decipher – even if it took him a few seconds. But Spock had not talked _down_ to him or made him feel inferior. Not like some people had.

It's what made Jim's crush deepen to more than just Spock's intriguing eyebrows and cute ears.

"It's okay," Gaila said, reading Jim's hesitation. "You don't have to tell me. I know how private Vulcan's are. But, just so you know, I would never blab to people about you and Spock. I know I like to gossip but I could never be malicious."

Jim nodded. "Malicious is mean, right?"

"Right. I would never be mean to you or Spock," Gaia smiled. She pulled Jim into a hug, nuzzling at his neck and he huffed a laugh. Actions were something that Jim could read easily and hugged her back.

He felt and heard Gaila giggle and he pulled back to see her face.

"What?"

"Well, I can tell last night went well given the way Spock is glaring at me right now," Gaila smirked.

Jim looked over his shoulder and found Spock sitting at a table that had a good view of the counter and was definitely glaring in their direction. He grinned at Spock and gave a wave when he untangled Gaila from their hug.

Spock nodded, his glare lessening slightly.

Jim abandoned what he was doing and made his way over to Spock, smiling giddily.

"Hey, Spock," he said when he reached them.

"Jim. You are feeling rested?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," Jim nodded. "Bones gave me another allergy hypo this morning."

"I am pleased to hear this," Spock said. "I am confess that am satisfied with your recovery and would like to ask if you will accompany me tonight?"

Jim took a minuet to translate and smiled brightly. "Yeah. We are we going?"

"I believe human custom dictates that it is your turn to now choose what we engage in," Spock said.

"Oh," Jim said, startled. "I um, I've never been on a second date, before. I don't really know what to do."

"I too have never been on a second date," Spock assured Jim. "Whatever you choose will be satisfactory."

"Okay," Jim nodded "How about you pick me up tonight and I'll have thought of something by then."

"Very well," Spock nodded.

"Great! Can I get you something?" Jim asked.

"No, I merely wish to come see you," Spock said.

Jim grinned and valiantly tried to stop the blush forming over his cheeks. "Thanks, Spock."

Spock stood and glanced down at Jim's hands. Hesitantly he brushed his fingers against Jim's in a quick Vulcan kiss before clasping his hands behind his back. "The Orion girl…" Spock said slowly.

"Oh, she's just a friend. Promise," Jim grinned.

Spock nodded and Jim saw some of the tension bleed from Spock's shoulders.

"I shall see you tonight," Spock said. "Have a pleasant day, Jim."

"You too, Spock," Jim grinned and darted forward to give Spock a quick kiss on the cheek, delighting in the way a green flush swept over in it's place. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as Spock walked swiftly out of the café.

He headed behind the counter where Gaila was grinning widely, bouncing on her toes again.

"Know of any good second date places?" he asked.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea," she purred.

* * *

"You enjoy the aesthetics of space?" Spock asked from their reclined position on a couple of sun beds, his eyes firmly on the darkened sky.

"Yeah. Space is awesome," Jim sighed. "I'd like to go up there again."

"You've been before?" Spock asked, turning his head to face Jim. He let his eyes roam over Jim's relaxed posture, the strong curve of his muscles that strained as he held them clasped behind his head.

Spock had been surprised when Jim had invited him into his apartment building and instead of taking him into his apartment Jim took him to the stairwell and directed him to the roof. Jim had set up two sun beds with a couple of blankets and a small bedside table with a picnic basket sitting on top. They had enjoyed a small meal (nothing that Jim was allergic to) and had spread out on the sunbeds just gazing at the stars.

"I was born in space," Jim said.

"George Kirk was your father," Spock stated.

Jim shifted, eyes never leaving the stars. "Yeah. I suppose he was for a few seconds."

"I grieve with thee," Spock said.

"Thanks," Jim said quietly. His chewed his lip between his teeth and let out a small sigh. "I think a lot of people were upset that I didn't turn out like him."

"I do not understand," Spock admitted.

"He was this great big hero that saved a whole lot of people," Jim said. "I deliver wrong plates to customers on a good day." He sighed heavily and finally turned his head to face Spock.

Spock was startled to see Jim looking sad.

"I know I'm dumb-"

"Please stop in degrading yourself," Spock snapped, his mouth tightening.

"What?" Jim startled.

Spock lifted himself up, crossing to Jim's sunbed and lowering himself on the edge. Jim moved to accommodate him, placing his hands on his lap and twisting them together.

Spock gently took Jim's hands in his, shuddering at the touch and as well as feeling _Jim_. He did not like the swirl of _selfdoubtnotgoodenough_ and gently pressed a Vulcan kiss to Jim's fingers.

"You need not 'put yourself down' in my presence," Spock said. "It is illogical to compare yourself and your intellect to others. I do not wish to see you unhappy and in doing so you are only hurting yourself."

He could still feel Jim's self doubt and so he continued.

"I find that your mind is most compatible with mine. It a presence I have never encountered before and I…crave you."

"You like my mind?" Jim asked, eyes going wide. "My mind?"

"Yes, Jim," Spock said patiently. Lifting one hand, Spock caressed Jim's check, fingertips gently swiping over his psi points where Spock felt the thrum of Jim's mind calling out to him. "Vulcan's value the mind when entering a bond with a potential partner. I do no know if you are aware but Vulcan's do not 'date' casually. A bond with another is for life." He dipped his head forward, lips lightly brushing over Jim's.

Jim shuddered beneath him and his hands slowly slid up Spock's arms and wound themselves around his neck, tugging him closer. "Nobody has ever wanted me for my mind."

"To borrow your human vernacular, it is 'their loss'," Spock murmured. "It is the fault of myself for not divulging my particular interest to you sooner. Vulcan's feel emotions more deeply then humans and I have struggled with this my whole life. I have wanted you for four months, nine days and three hours."

Jim chuckled and rubbed their noses together. "I wanted you the second I saw you." And he crashed their lips together.

Spock felt an electric pulse through his body as Jim moaned softly, angling his head for a better angle. Their lips slid together effortlessly and Spock wound his arm around Jim's waist, the other cradling his cheek as he deepened the kiss. He breathed deep through his nose at the first taste of Jim and thoroughly explored Jim's tongue and mouth, the sensation a new and pleasurable experience.

The sound of a comm going off separated them and Spock glared at the offending device as he realized it was his own. He picked up the device, gritting his teeth as he saw it was Captain Pike – a call his could not refuse.

"My apologies," Spock said and he flipped it open. "Spock."

"Spock, Captain Pike here. I apologize for interrupting your evening but we have been called in for an immediate briefing."

"Noted. I will arrive in 17.6 minuets," Spock said. "Spock out."

He closed the comm device and pressed a quick kiss to Jim's lips.

"I walk you out," Jim said, stealing another kiss.

Spock craved to have more of Jim and pulled himself back before he could get caught up in taking more. Instead he helped Jim to his feet, a small smile tugging at his lips as Jim linked their hands together and walked him out, the feeling of happiness emitting from them both.

* * *

 **Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it had taken me so long to update! Work has been crazy but I finally had time to get something out!**

 **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and supporting this story!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"We have another potential crisis on our hands," Admiral Komack addressed the room. All senior officers and senior medical officers were seated around the large table.

Spock sat in between Pike and Bones, gaze flickering between Komack and the PADD that sat in front of him. When he was greeted by an agitated Bones and a concerned Pike (though the Captain tried to hide it) neither of them could tell him what the meeting was about. They, like everyone else who filed into the room, were in the dark about what the meeting referred to.

"Reports have been coming in from all over the federation and the current undercover mission that the _Diemoss_ undertook has reported some disturbing news," Komack said. He let his gaze fall over everyone and squared his shoulders, as if the words he were about to speak was so heavy it would take all his strengths to say.

"Majority of everyone in this room will know about the events that transpired on Taurus IV but for those of you don't, here is a recap," Komack said. "An exotic fungus was introduced the colony's food supply leaving the 8,000 colonists in sever danger of starvation. It is unknown exactly how the fungus was introduced or from where. Governor Kodos ordered the execution of 4,000 colonists so that the remaining could survive. He succeeded before the federation arrived with aide."

A tense silence fell over the conference room. Everyone was aware of those events, a dark moment in very recent history. It had shocked the Federation and even though they had arrived earlier then scheduled they still had been to late.

"We have over the past four months heard rumors of this fungus once again circulating the black markets," Komack continued. "We haven't been able to get accurate details until now."

Komack gestured to the PADD's were information was now scrolling across the screen.

Spock scanned the screen quickly, taking in all the information that was offered and listened attentively as Komack kept speaking.

"The fungus has indeed been replicated," Komack said. "We believe a specimen may have been taken off Taurus IV but at this point it is unclear."

"I thought everything the fungus contaminated was destroyed," Bones frowned, looking up from his PADD.

"It was," Komack nodded. "Measures were taken and after extensive tests were taken everything was destroyed."

"Clearly not everything," Bones grumbled under his breath.

"The _Diemoss_ reported that the fungus is back in play but not ready to be used as a genetic make up of the fungus is incomplete," Komack said.

"Do we know who is bidding for it?" Pike asked.

"According to the _Diemoss_ the fungus has already been acquired," Koack said. "The buyer is looking for information. Fourteen years ago we believed Governor Kodos to be dead, his body burned. The _Diemoss_ confirmed that Kodos is still alive."

Outrage rippled through the conference room and Spock raised an eyebrow with surprise. He was slightly alarmed by the anger that was radiating from Bones and Pike that burned brighter than everyone elses in the room.

"He is unable to get the fungus working and thanks to the _Diemoss_ we know what information Kodos is after. There are three witness who survived Taurus IV who can identify Kodos," Komack said. "We believe that Kodos is after these survivors."

"What protection are we offering?" Pike demanded.

"24 hour protection until Kodos is back in custody," Komack said. "Starting immediately Kevin Riley, Thomas Leighton and James T. Kirk will be notified of the threat."

Spock's hand clenched so tightly on the arm of his chair that it snapped under his force, making Pike and Bones snap to him. There was a rushing in his ears that he never experienced before and his mind was over taken by one thought – _Jim had been on Taurus IV._

"Easy Spock," Bones said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Komack continued speaking but Spock heard nothing, his mind solely focused on Jim and the horrific events that he had to go through. Spock easily calculated that Jim had only been thirteen at the time.

"Spock," Pike said in his commanding tone.

"Captain," Spock responded and became aware that room seemed louder – they had been dismissed. "My apologies."

"You okay?" Pike asked.

"I find myself experiencing a fierce anger," Spock said. "I believe I am emotionally compromised."

"You're not the only one," Bones growled.

Spock stood, pushing the broken chair away from him. "I must find Jim."

Pike nodded. "Bring him back to my office in the morning. Take care of him, Spock."

"Here," Bones said, handing over a hypo he was prone to carrying around him everywhere he went. "Just incase. This will calm him down."

Spock took the hypo and with a nod to each of them he determinedly strode out of the conference room.

* * *

Jim distantly heard the buzz of his doorbell but ignored in favor of standing under the hot water. It soothed his muscles of working a long day at the café. Jim had his head bowed as the water worked the knot out of his shoulders. Behind his close lids he replayed Spock's words that were spoken hours ago. He felt like a teenage girl the way his stomach swooped as he remembered Spock's deep voice saying words that Jim had never heard spoken to him before.

It had taken him a long time to feel wanted. Meeting Bones had been the first in accepting that he was actually worth something. Bones was the greatest friend that Jim could ever hope for. The first person to make Jim feel that he wasn't worthless. He hadn't scoffed at Jim's choice of work – only demanded a friend discount and to keep the supply of coffee coming because he was going to need it.

Jim wasn't sure what he had done to deserve Spock. He wondered briefly what the comm call had been about and selfishly wished that Spock wasn't being called out to space. Jim was rapidly becoming addicted to Spock's kisses and didn't think he could go months without seeing Spock. He had become so used to seeing Spock nearly every day, along with all his other friends.

He started when he heard a bang and nearly slipped, only stopping himself from fall flat on his ass by flinging his hands out to support himself.

"Jim!"

"Spock?" Jim frowned, gaining his balance again. He nearly lost it again when the bathroom door was flung open and Spock stood in the doorway, looking very much the angry Vulcan.

"You did not answer when I rang the doorbell," Spock said.

"I'm in the shower," Jim pointed out. He hoped that the heat of the water could explain his flushing face away and not by the intense gaze Spock was giving him. He grinned when the tips of Spock's ears flushed grin and his eyes darted to the floor.

"I shall await you in the living room," Spock said and quickly turned around and disappeared out the door.

Jim turned the water to cold to calm himself before switching off the water. He toweled himself dry and pulled on some fresh clothes before padding out into the living room.

Spock was waiting for him, ear still tinged green. Jim approached him and was surprised when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled into a deep kiss.

Jim half gasped, half moaned as Spock traced his tongue over his lips slipping into Jim's mouth when he parted his lips. Spock's other hand was cradling the back of his neck, angling his head for a smoother kiss. Jim's own hands clutched as Spock's arm, the other threading through silky black hair. Spock was radiating heat and the simmering arousal he had managed to quench with the cold water was rising once again.

Jim gasped as Spock's mouth left his, only nip along his jaw and down to the tender part of his neck.

"Spock?" Jim groaned. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here? I thought you had a meeting."

Spock gently bit Jim's neck, earning another moan, before soothing it with his tongue.

"I have just come from said meeting," Spock said, pulling back. "Please inform me if my actions were not appropriate, Ashayam."

Jim blinked around the hazy lust and Spock's vocabulary before answering. "You can kiss me like that any time you want. What's Ashayam mean?"

"It is the Vulcan word for beloved," Spock said. "It is as you humans say a 'term of endearment'."

Jim scraped his fingers through Spock's hair, feeling the Vulcan shudder against him. "I like it."

"I am pleased to hear this," Spock said.

Jim maneuvered them to the couch, biting his lip as he straddled Spock's lap. He wasn't complaining about Spock's forwardness but he was a little unsure as to where the night was heading, even as Spock's hands rested on his hips.

"Can you talk about your meeting?" Jim asked.

"Under normal circumstances it is against Starfleet regulations to disclose missions or Starfleet information. However, circumstances presented must allow you to be aware of what was discussed."

Jim shook his head lightly. "I'm not sure I get what you just said."

Spock's hands lightly ghosted up Jim's side before settling on his hips again. "Normally I would not be allowed to discuss meeting with you. However, it is important you know the topic of the discussion."

"Go on," Jim encouraged.

Spock's hands clutched as his hips tighter and for the first time Jim saw him hesitate. "I summaries that this will be a difficult conversation."

"What's going on Spock?" Jim frowned.

"The meeting was to discuss the surprising survival of General Kodos," Spock said.

Jim's limbs locked, his jaw tightening and a sharp pain ripped through his stomach, doubling him over, making him fall sideways onto the couch and out of Spock's lap. Jim hadn't heard that name since he was thirteen and he had been thrilled to never have to think about that monster ever again.

"Jim?"

Spock's hands were touching him but Jim curled up tighter. The memory was enough to send Jim's stomach into turmoil and he felt dinner making it's way back up. He fell off the couch and stumbled blindly to the bathroom, making it to the sink before he threw up everything. His head pounded and he squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth and nose burnt as he heaved into the sink. His stomach twisted and Jim remembered the crippling hunger, the way his stomach had started to eat itself. Strong hands were soothing his back as Jim heaved again, gagging at the foul taste that coated his mouth and nose.

"This will help," Spock said.

Jim flinched as he felt a hypo press against his neck and instincts flooded his senses and took over. He lashed out with his legs and arms, stumbling away from the sink but only managed to knock into Spock's chest. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around him and restraining him from any movement. He gave a weak moan as the hypo was injected into him but it worked into his system quickly and he felt himself melting against Spock.

"Breathe, Ashayam," Spock said very close to Jim's ear as he's knees gave out. He made another moan of protest as he was lifted but the drugs Bones had given Spock were the good ones and the world was becoming fuzzy around the edges.

He was laid on something soft but still safely bracketed in Spock's arms. The pain in his head was growing painful; unable to keep his eyes open longer.

"Jim, calm down," he distantly heard Spock say but everything was getting faint and unable to bear the pain any longer Jim succumbed to the darkness with open arms.

* * *

 **Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for everyone for all your wonderful support! I hope you all enjoy this next part and that it answers some of your questions.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Jim turned at the sudden noise. His whole body tensed and his eyes scanned the vast, thick forest that he had hidden himself in, standing guard of a small cave that only he was big enough to wriggle into. It had been a long time since he had heard any noise in the area and nerves churned in his stomach. Pain rippled through his stomach as it trigged the thought of the last time he ate.

He was so _hungry_.

Another twig snapped and Jim leapt to his feet, pushing through his hunger and the wave over fatigue it caused. His limbs felt weak but there was too much to protect here. He picked up the big stick he had found and spent hours sharpening into a point.

"Whose there?"

Jim tightened his grip as he saw a figure emerging through the trees.

"Stay back," Jim demanded, brandishing his stick like a sword.

"You are Jim?" the man asked.

Jim frowned at the man. He had never seen him before but he was oddly comforting. Despite this, Jim did not relax his grip on his stick. He took in the grey uniform he wore and Jim recognized it as a Starfleet uniform.

"Your from Starfleet?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I am Spock. You are Jim, correct?"

Jim looked at Spock, frowning at the peculiar way he talked. He looked over the man and took in his pointed ears. It took Jim a moment to realize that this man was a Vulcan.

"How did you find me?" Jim demanded. "Nobody has found me. Starfleet was too late. You shouldn't be here. Go!"

"It has taken me a long time to navigate myself to you," Spock said. "May I approach?"

Jim bit his lip, waving his stick back and forth. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to help you, Jim," Spock said. "You are in great pain."

At the mention of pain Jim head flared with agony and his stomach twisted in a way that Jim knew it was eating itself. His arm dropped, as he was no longer able to hold his stick while his other arm curled around his stomach. He struggled to lift his stick again as Spock took a step closer.

"Stay back," Jim said, though it was weak to his own ears. "You can't be here. I won't let you hurt me or anyone else."

"I am not here to hurt you," Spock said, falling still. "I am here to help you Jim. It pains me to see you in this state."

Jim panted and swallowed. Everything _hurt_ and there was something about Spock that felt like a comfort to Jim that he had never experienced with anyone before. Jim had met many aliens but none of them had ever felt like safety – something that Jim craved but could not trust.

"How did you find me?" Jim asked. "Nobody has been able to find me. I made it that way."

"You created this place?" Spock asked looking around the forest. "You a thirteen, correct?"

Jim heard the impressed tone in Spock's voice and liked the way his eyebrow raised. "Yeah."

"Remarkable," Spock said. "Jim. You no longer need to be here. I came to help you."

Jim shook his head, stumbling as his vision swam and his ears buzzed. "No. I have to protect it. I have too." He swayed dangerously to the left and his ankle gave way.

He let out a cry and waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. Spock had caught him and gently lowered them both to the ground.

"You are not alone anymore, Jim," Spock said very close to his ear. "I am here to help you. I care very deeply about your well being and it pains me very much to see you in this state. Please, allow me to help you."

"You care about me?" Jim asked weakly.

"Yes, Ashayam. Very much so," Spock said.

"Spock?" Jim asked.

"Yes?"

"It _hurts_ ," Jim whimpered.

"You need to be more accurate," Spock said. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere?" Jim sniffed. "I'm so hungry."

"I can help you Jim. Let me take you home," Spock said.

"But I have to protect it," Jim said. "Kodos can never find it."

"Do you trust me enough to protect it for you?" Spock asked.

Jim felt very safe in Spock's arms – the first time he had ever felt safe. He trusted Spock. "You promise to protect it? With everything you have?"

"On my life, Jim," Spock said.

Jim was silent for a moment before he said, "Okay." He wiggled out of Spock grasp and crawled into the cave.

Spock watched warily, hovering by the cave opening. He felt relief as Jim wiggled himself out, carrying what appeared to be a small file.

"Here," Jim said, thrusting into Spock's hand. "Promise to protect it."

"I promise," Spock bowed.

"Okay. You can take me home now."

* * *

"Well?" Bones demanded as soon as Spock opened his eyes.

Spock breathed deeply, feeling both mentally and physically drained. He was still seated on Jim's bed where Jim laid across, the crease finally starting to fade from his face. He had contacted the Doctor when he could not get Jim to wake. Bones had wanted to Jim to the Starfleet medical center but Spock had been very protective in moving Jim. The Doctor had eventually allowed Spock to do a mind meld with Jim after he found Jim's reading concerning.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" Bones continued his demands.

"Jim will make a full recovery," Spock assured the doctor quietly. "He has been protecting himself for so long. I…I have never seen anything like Jim's mind."

"I'm not surprised," Bones said, casting both a fond and sad look at his best friend.

"Had Jim ever been tested on his intellect?" Spock asked.

Bones eyes narrowed and he gave Spock a long, searching look. "When he was a kid before he went to Taurus IV. From his medical records he had been recorded as being a genius. But then _it_ happened and the trauma was too much."

Spock nodded. "I believe Jim did it on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Bones frowned.

"When I entered Jim's mind and tried to find the source of his pain I found a forest that was a complicated puzzle. It took me more time than I care to admit to find the correct path."

"Jim made a puzzle in his mind? For what purpose?" Bones frowned.

"To hide _himself_ ," Spock said. "I quote directly from Jim; 'Nobody has been able to find me. I made it that way.'"

"What exactly did you see in Jim's mind?" Bones asked.

Spock hesitated a moment. The Doctor was Jim's best friend and therefore trusted by Jim but he was wary about divulging such intimate details of Jim's mind. But the logical side of Spock knew that this information could be helpful to Bones in the future treatment of Jim.

"A manifestation of Jim at thirteen years of age at the time of the crisis," Spock said. "He was guarding information on Kodos."

"Christ," Bones swore. "He's been guarding that for that long?"

"It would appear so," Spock said quietly. "He was…like nothing I have ever seen. He was malnourished to the point where his ribs were visible under his torn clothing." He looked at Jim, drinking in the details of the man he had become today.

"Yeah, I saw the photos," Bones said. "Jim hates that I did but I saw them. Those kids…" he trailed off shaking his head. He pulled out his tricorder again and ran it over Jim's sleeping body. "He's reading are much better."

"He wished me to take him home," Spock said.

"You did great, Spock," Bones said gently. "You should get some rest now. Jim probably won't wake until morning."

Spock knew this logically and that now would be an opportunity to mediate and rest but his human half could not let Jim from his sight.

"I'll keep watch over him," Bones promised.

"I am finding myself emotionally compromised," Spock said. "Jim will be perfectly safe and cared for with you, Doctors, but I find myself unable to leave Jim."

"I get it," Bones said gently. "Could you mediate here? You can still be in the room and know that I'm watching him too."

Spock nodded. "I find that will be acceptable."

"Get yourself set up while I contact Pike," Bone said and with one last look at Jim he left the room.

Spock waited until the door was shut and he could hear Bones speaking to Captain Pike before he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Jim's forehead. He brushed his fingers against Jim's in a Vulcan kiss and leant his forehead against his, breathing in time with his beloved. Only did he move when he heard Bones coming back.

Spock settled himself on the floor beside Jim's bed and closed his eyes and attempted to meditate.

* * *

 **Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're getting closer to the end! Thank you everyone for supporting this story and I hope that you are all still enjoying.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Sneaking out of bed wasn't a habit that Jim had made over the years of bedding one night stands – though a few of them had required him to do so when an unknowing (on Jim's half) husband/partner came home a little early. He hadn't done it in some time so it took a while to slip out of bed without Spock waking. He had been surprised to find Spock curled on the edge of the bed like a small puppy who knew they weren't supposed to be on the bed but were knew they were adorable enough to get away with it.

Jim had grabbed his work uniform and snuck out of the room. Getting past Bones was easy enough – Jim had done it many times and the doctor was exhausted from being up all night looking after him. Jim made his way to work, exhaustion and some lingering pain still working around his body, but he couldn't stay in his apartment.

He cringed at the thought of Spock seeing everything. Even in his unconscious state he had felt the massive relief of Spock finding that part of him and slowly healing it. Jim remembered the hospital visit and the way he feigned sleep as the nurses and doctors bustled around him all the while deep inside his mind creating that puzzle and finally locking it away. At the time he hadn't realized the toll it would take on his mental status but he never regretted hiding that information away. Jim couldn't imagine what Spock thought of him now – Jim was beyond damaged and he had done it to himself.

"Jimmy!" Gaila greeted him when he entered. "What are you doing here so early? Your shift doesn't start until ten."

Jim moved past her with a shrug.

"Whoa," she said, grabbing Jim's shoulder.

He flinched violently, spinning around and backing into the cabinet that rattled the dishes inside. He winced, face flashing hot at Gaila's startled look. "I…please don't touch me."

"Sorry, Jimmy," Gaila said, obediently becoming submissive. "I won't touch you. Promise."

Jim nodded, swallowing thickly. "Sorry."

"Rough night?" Gaila asked, still peering at him with concern.

Jim snorted. "Something like that."

She hesitated, biting her lip. "Spock didn't…loose his Vulcan control, did he?"

This time Jim looked up startled. "What? No! Of course not."

Gaila relaxed visibly.

"Why would you say that? Spock wouldn't hurt me. Ever," Jim said firmly.

"I know he wouldn't intentionally," Gaila said. "It's a thing with Vulcan's. Once every seven years or something they get…we'll I wouldn't call it _feral_ but something similar."

Jim shook his head, no idea what Gaila was talking about. "He didn't do what ever your thinking. I just…got some bad news, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Jim," Gaila said. "Want me to cover your shift?"

"No, I just want to work," Jim said. "It…It hurts to think right now."

"Sure," Gaila said. "Jim? Can I give you a quick hug?"

Jim smiled and opened his arms, stumbling on slightly when she rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here for whatever you need," Gaila whispered in his ear, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. She stepped out of his grasp, gave him a wink and sashayed away to deal with a customer.

Jim felt some the pain ease in his chest and he hurried to the back to grab his apron. He fell into work easily, his mind and thoughts on autopilot as he went about making coffees and meals for the patrons.

* * *

"Where is Jim?"

Bones snapped awake, nearly falling off the couch as he took in the angry Vulcan hovering over him. "What are you growling about?" He pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and got to his feet.

"Unless your hearing has rapidly declined in the past three hours you do not need me to repeat my question but I will for you are obviously incoherent this morning. Where is Jim?" Spock said.

"What do you mean where is he? He was in bed with you the last time I checked," Bones glared and moved towards the bedroom. He was surprised to find the bedroom empty and he strained to hear any noise that would indicate that Jim was in the apartment.

"He is not currently in the apartment," Spock said. "Did he tell you where he went?"

"Damn it Jim you stupid infant," Bones growled, now joining Spock in his worry. "He'll be at the café. Working."

"He is not supposed to be unattended," Spock snapped.

"That 'aint going to stop Jim," Bones said, swiping up his medical kit as he strode to the door, Spock right behind him. "Jim does what he wants. You stick around long enough you'll learn that about him."

"He is in danger," Spock said.

"Yeah, no shit," Bones said and he sighed. "Look, I'm not agreeing on him disappearing on us like this but I know Jim. He'll need some time to sort through all of this. He's comfortable where he works. It's one of the few places he is."

Spock nodded but it didn't deter the worry he felt and he summarized that the feel would not evaporate until he could see Jim physically.

In their haste they reached _Grind Me_ quicker than it would normally take from Jim's apartment. They strode in and the place was packed as usual. Bones scanned the place and spotted Jim with a PADD taking an order. Spock saw him too and moved ahead of him, weaving through the tables easily.

"Jim," Spock said when they reached him. His voice was even but both Bones and Jim could hear the underlying anger there.

Jim fiddled with his PADD, avoiding both their eyes. "Let me just finish this order and then we can talk."

"Very well," Spock said curtly and strode off to find them a seat at the back for some privacy.

Bones followed and sat in silence until Jim came to them, looking very much like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"What were you thinking taking off like that?" Bones growled once Jim was seated and ran the tricorder over Jim that he had taken out while they waited. "You could have collapsed again."

Jim looked at the table, picking at the edge with his thumbnail.

"I, too, agree with the Doctor's assessment," Spock said coolly. "You are also aware of the present danger surrounding you. I find it illogical that you would leave the safety of our protection."

"I may be slow but I can take care of myself," Jim huffed. "I don't need babysitting."

"Damn it Jim you no damn well we ain't baby sitting you," Bones growled. "We're concerned about and we care about you not ending up in a ditch."

Jim's shoulder's sagged. "I know you do."

"Captain Pike has requested your presence in his office this morning," Spock said. "We must not keep him waiting." He stood and waited for the others to follow his lead and led them out of the café.

* * *

Jim's early morning fears were slowly being confirmed as Spock remained silent on their walk to the academy. Jim kept his head bowed and entered Pike's office without complaint, taking the seat offered to him, noting how Spock remained standing off to the side.

"Jim," Pike greeted with a nod. "I wont' beat around the bush. You know that Kodos is alive."

"Yeah," Jim sighed. He plucked the mixed rubix cube off the desk and started fiddling with it automatically.

"Kevin and Tom have been notified as well," Pike said. "You are all being placed under protective custody as we believe Kodos will be targeting you for information."

"No shit," Jim snorted. "Kevin and Tom don't know anything though."

"I take it you do," Pike said.

Jim swallowed. He cast a quick glance at Spock who lips were in a thin, his eyes dark. He looked away and found Bone's eyes that were looking at him with silent encouragement.

"I was on the naughty list," Jim said, his voice sounding distant to his own ears. "Allergies. I was a hindrance to the already short supply of food. I was to be executed." He twisted the rubix cube, the colours blurring as he twisted it around and around. "I wasn't the only kid and we managed to run and hide ourselves. We were hungry and since I was the oldest I had to take care of them. I…." he swallowed around the vomit that was rising as he thought of the things he had to do to get them food. "I fed them. But there was a baby. She needed food."

A heavy hand clasped his shoulder sharply and Jim leaned into the anchor that kept in him reality. "I broke into Kodos' place. I knew he would have plenty of food. I searched his office and found something that was suspicious."

"What did you see, Jim?" Pike asked gently.

"The fungus. He had research of it and I took it. I thought if I could figure it out I could stop it," Jim said. "I was just so _hungry_." He shook his head. "I was nearly caught. I don't know how much Kodos saw of me, if he knew who I was. Kodos introduced the fungus. He wanted the perfect colony."

Silence followed his statement and he sighed. He looked down at the rubix cube and placed it on the table now completed. Puzzles had once been easy, something he could do before Taurus but now it just caused headaches when he thought about trying to solve them – another part of himself he had lost on that damn planet.

"We can assume that Kodos is after you because the fungus is back on the black market. With this is safe to assume he wants to continue he work," Pike said. "What did you do with his research?"

"We ate it," Jim said. "We didn't have anything else."

Pike nodded, his face looking older then Jim had ever seen. "I'll relay this information to Komack."

"So whose my security going to be?" Jim asked dully.

"I will be protecting you," Spock said.

Jim turned so fast in his seat that his neck cricked. "No you won't."

"Yes, I will," Spock said.

"Perhaps we should give you to a minute," Pike said, standing up and moving to the door giving them a pointed look as he did so.

Bones followed, muttering under his breath about 'damn fools'.

The office door sealed shut and Jim slumped back in his seat. "You can't want to protect me, Spock. Not after what you saw."

"Do not presume what I wish," Spock snapped. He crossed the room and fell to his knees in front of Jim, taking in his surprised look. "I will protect you from that monster until my dying breath. I refuse for you to suffer at his hand once more, not this time."

Jim took in a stuttering breath. "You said you liked me for me, for my mind. You can't mean that after what you saw in there. After what I did to myself."

Spock spread his hands on Jim's knees, slowly sliding his palm up his thighs. "My previous statement still holds truth. I find you fascinating and there is nothing in your mind that could deter these feelings I have for you." His hands continued to slid up Jim's thighs until they cupped his hips. Spock kneeled easily between them, his face inching closer to Jim's. "I do not know how to express myself in a way to make you understand the depths of what I feel for you. You alone have brought these emotions I did not think I could feel."

"You aren't disgusted at what you saw?" Jim asked in a small voice.

"No," Spock said truthfully. "I only saw your courage and outstanding bravery. Qualities I admire and saw the first time I met you. I will protect you, Ashayam, for now that I have you I will not let you go."

Spock did not blink as Jim stared at him, his blue eyes shimmering with emotion that he could not identify. Slowly, Jim lowered his lips to Spock's and he could feel the steady thrum of his emotions – _painsorryexhaustedlovednotalonewanted_

Spock, unable to help himself, deepened the kiss, dragging Jim forward by the hips.

Jim's arms rested on his shoulder to steady himself as he moaned softly as Spock's tongue flicked teasingly against his. He gasped as he felt a presence in the back of his mind a wash of want and need, of love and affection that was not his own. He cupped Spock's cheek with one hand, the other coming up to cradle the back of Spock's head. His thumb brushed Spock's ear and Jim was surprised to feel Spock shudder and his grip tightened on his hips. He made a mental not to file that reaction away for later.

Spock pulled back, his breathing uneven and lifted himself off the floor. "It would be inappropriate to continue this here."

"Yeah," Jim shifted as he felt tightness in his jeans and licked his lips. "No kidding. I do have to get back to work. There's a big party coming in tomorrow that I need to prepare for."

"I will escort you to work," Spock said.

"You're just going to watch me work all day?" Jim frowned.

"To ensure your safety, yes," Spock said.

Jim stood, looking thoughtful. "That means you'll be coming home with me, right?"

"Yes," Spock blinked.

A sly grin unfurled across Jim's lips. "Great. We can pick up where we left off." He pressed a quick kiss to Spock's slack lips and winked. "Come on, I have to get to work."

Spock swallowed thickly and followed his tease of a human.

* * *

 **Please review and happy reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful support with this story! You have all been amazing and I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed this.**

 **Unfortunately I am making this story come to an end. It may seem a little sudden and abrupt and I am sorry that it may come across that way. I have some personal stuff going on at the moment which has affected the way I have written this story which is a shame because I really liked where this story had been going. I wanted to make it longer too, draw it out a little more and go into much more detail but I can't do that anymore - for those who write yourself you may have experienced how some things can affect your writing process which has happened to me and this story :(**

 **I hope that you all enjoy the last chapter though and that it does round it off for you all. I apologize for any mistakes and maybe one day I could come back and fix it the way it was intended to but at the moment I have to end this story and I really do hate leaving things unfinished.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Where did you say this stuff came from?" Gaila frowned as she looked over the new food order that arrived that morning for the big group that was coming in. Many group booked functions at _Grind Me_ since they offered a wide range of different meals. Today's function was a cultural meeting that gathered every six months at _Grind Me_.

Jim shrugged. "Brought on the usual supply ship I guess."

Gaila sniffed and then reeled back. "Smells off."

Leaning in Jim sniffed the food and recoiled sharply. "That is not normal."

"That group is coming in today. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Gaila sighed.

"No Gaila. That's not _normal_. Even for regular off food. I've smelt that before," Jim said.

"What do you mean?" Gaila asked and rolled her eyes as Jim promptly stalked out of the kitchen. She followed closely behind him, unsurprised when he walked directly to Spock. She had watched the commander come in with Jim and take a seat in the middle of the café and hadn't moved since. He had brought a PADD with him, working on official Starfleet business but she had seen the way Spock's eyes had followed Jim around the premises.

"Gaila," Jim said as she nearly crushed into him at his sudden stop. "Grab me a weapon and subtly hand it to me."

Gaila was smart and she understood that something was wrong, even if she didn't have all the information. She peered around Jim and saw that Spock was not sitting alone, a new person she had never seen joining him at the table. Spock was usually stiff and straight postured when he sat but Gaila knew there was something off about the way he was sitting today.

"Fine, I'll take this customer so you can go talk to lover boy," she said, a little too loudly and gave Jim a wink to show she understood. She knew something had happened the minute Jim had come in for his shift even if he didn't share the details with her.

She sashayed towards the front counter with the ease of casualness but inside her heart was pounding, wondering what the hell she had just been dragged into.

* * *

Spock glared at General Kodos, his fingers curling into fists as Jims at down at the table with him. He was angered that he had allowed Kodos to enter _Grind Me_ and immediately take hold of the situation with a phaser set to kill on Spock's body.

"How you have grown, James," Kodos said, his voice deep and rough. "I am surprised, however, to find you working in such a simple establishment. Beneath your certain talents if I am not mistaken."

Spock watched Jim's jaw clench, his body rigid in such a way that would have been painful to the human. His human half wished to reach out and touch Jim but he did not wish to give Kodos any more of an advantage then he already had. He could feel the pain, the overwhelming fury, the _hunger_ that Jim was feeling from where he sat beside him and wished to reach out and inflict such violence on Kodos that Spock didn't believe he was capable until now.

"You are aware of why I am here," Kodos said. "Correct?"

"I'm not giving you what you want," Jim said, thrusting his chin out.

"James," Kodos said with an easy smile that held a threatening undertone. "Still the stubborn boy, aren't you? Such a shame you were not qualified to be apart of the new colony." Kodos turned to Spock. "Defected, if you weren't aware."

"Jim is not defected," Spock growled, a deep rumble echoing in his chest. "Your corrupted view of what defines a perfect colony is primitive and unseemly and illegal."

Kodos' eyes sparked with interest, flickering between the two of them.

"As an officer for Starfleet I am placing you under arrest," Spock sneered.

"Unless you want to be burying Jim in his quaint little hole I would think twice with your actions… Commander," Kodos smirked.

Spock snarled, eyes darkening in a frightening manner that Jim had never seen.

"Now James," Kodos said. "I was impressed with your ability to steal my research on the fungus in your state. Perhaps it was dumb luck. Did you realize what you were stealing?"

"Yes," Jim said.

Kodos hummed. "Yes, I agree that you did know. For such potential is such a shame you are defected. Though, you did manage to survive and keep several children alive. But not all of them, if the reports were correct."

Jim launched himself over the table. The table lurched under his weight but he didn't care. He gripped Kodos jacket tightly in his hands, the momentum tipping them to the ground. Screams erupted around them but Jim ignored them as he raised a fist and aimed at Kodos face. His hand throbbed with pain as it collided with his jaw but he didn't care. He couldn't see past the anger, past those who had lost their lives in his care.

Kodos regained quickly and suddenly a hand was wrapped around his throat, lifting him off the ground. He clawed at the grip and his eyes darted to Spock who was frozen, the charge of the phaser gearing up as it was pointed at his Vulcan.

"You've certainly grown into your body," Kodos grinned manically. "Such a waste of a thing last time I saw you. You packed quite a punch, intellectually, in your younger years. What happened? You used to be such a _smart_ boy."

Jim choked, gasping for breath.

"Give me the research, James. I may even spare you this time," Kodos said thoughtfully. "Though if the rumors are true you peaked at thirteen, you would be such waste."

Spock growled, inching closer but Kodos raised his phaser, leveling it between his eyes.

"Now, what did you do with my research?" Kodos asked. He slackened his grip just enough for Jim to get the words out.

"We ate it," Jim grinned and swung his leg forcefully between Kodos legs.

Spock moved, grabbing the phaser as Jim was dropped, collapsing to his knees as he gasped for breath. Spock didn't stop moving, pulling back his fist and punching Kodos in the jaw, hearing a satisfying crack. Kodos hit the ground hard and spock was on him, hauling him up and with a terrifying growl he grasped Kodos neck and delivered a painful Vulcan nerve pinch, knocking the monster out cold instantly.

Spock briefly looked at the flood of Starfleet officers that came pouring in, phasers at the ready before moving carefully to Jim who was still gasping for breath. He helped him up, directing him away and towards the back room, out of sight from Kodos who remained slumped on the ground.

Sitting Jim down, Spock carefully moved Jim's neck and growled as he saw bruises already bruising on his skin.

"I'm sorry," Jim gasped out.

Spock growled again. No apology was needed from Jim and he pulled him into a kiss, allowing himself to project the emotions he was feeling onto Jim. He pulled back when Jim hands pushed on his chest and panted for breath when they separated.

"Fuck," Jim swore. "Hurts. Sorry."

Spock shook his head. "I should have been more wary of your injury." That didn't stop him frown nuzzling gently at Jim's neck, gently kissing the bruises forming. Spock tensed as he heard the door open and stood protectively in front of Jim, growling at Gaila as she came to a screeching halt.

"McCoy, they're in here," Gaila called.

Bones entered, grumbling under his breath and glared at Spock as he let out a low growl.

"Easy, Spock. I need to check his injuries," Bones said.

At Jim's gently squeeze of his hand he stepped to the side to allow the Doctor to work. Spock was struggling to control the instincts of protecting his mate and hovered, squeezing Jim's hand at ever touch the Doctor made.

"Where's Kodos?" Jim wheezed.

"No talking," Bones snapped. "I don't like the look of your vocal cords. Pike is dragging that pricks ass out as we speak. It's over Jim. He aint ever getting away again."

Jim simply closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Bones' shoulder.

* * *

Jim sighed, letting his eyes shut at Spock once again gently kissed the bruises around his neck. They had retreated to Spock's quarters on Starfleet property while Kodos remained in custody. They were still trying to discover how Kodos had found Jim and hadn't wanted him to return to his apartment until it had ben thoroughly checked out by authorities in case Kodos had left some _surprises_. Jim shuddered at the thought of that monster being in his apartment, going through his things.

"He cannot harm you, Ashayam," Spock murmured against his neck. "He will never escape again."

Jim patted the soft, silky black hair and shifted until they were face-to-face, nose brushing as they lay side by side. "I know."

"Speak your mind, Jim," Spock said, his arm sliding around Jim's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm not sure what I am supposed to do now," Jim said. "I spent so long protecting this information, so long _damaging_ myself."

"You are not damaged," Spock insisted, pressed a quick but firm kiss to Jim's lips. "I do not like you to speak of yourself in such a manner."

"It's just…I remember how I used to be," Jim said quietly. "What I did…I could never believe that Kodos had died. He was too smart for that. That why I did what I did."

"Your abilities are remarkable," Spock said. "That would have taken even the most skillful Vulcan years to achieve."

"I didn't have years," Jim sighed, eyes closing as Spock's fingers brushing lightly over his face.

"What is troubling you, Jim?" Spock asked.

Jim allowed his eyes to flutter open, catching the brown eyes staring intently at him. "You said you like me for my mind. Could you tell that's what I was hiding? Is that what interested you in me?"

"I have admitted that I find your mind fascinating," Spock said. "But I didn't not know what you had done to yourself. But I am not only attracted to your mind, Ashayam, but to your being." He slid a thigh between Jim's legs, pulling their bodies flushed together so there was no space between them. "I sincerely hope you do not doubt my feelings for you."

Jim shuddered, rocking his hips slowly. " _Oh_."

Spock hid his smirk in a kiss.

They pulled back and Jim pressed himself closer still. "I don't know what to do with myself now. My heads still a little…." He struggled to explain how he felt there still may some residual effects from the puzzle he created.

"There is no rush," Spock said. "Take your time and I will be with you whatever you decide."

Jim smiled. Yeah, he really liked the sound of that.

* * *

 **Happy reading everyone :)**

Thank you all again so much for sticking with this and happy reading!

I have other ideas for more Spirk stories so keep an eye open!

Thank you all again so much for sticking with this and happy reading!

I have other ideas for more Spirk stories so keep an eye open!


End file.
